<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unfortunate Circumstances by Zerotaste</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641648">Unfortunate Circumstances</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste'>Zerotaste</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Frottage, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Omorashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:55:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The anime gave Juza and Banri an overnight in the cuffs so this fic now has full rights.</p><p>For A3! NSFW Week Day Four – Bodily Fluids</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ass! Addict! Actors! an A3! NSFW Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unfortunate Circumstances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’ve always been amazed no one’s written an omo set around this when Juza actually mentioned he needed to piss while they were cuffed in game so I made the content that needed to exist. </p><p>Since I started off with Banri as the only one awake my hands slipped into using how the pov character refers to the second character and I just rolled with it so this is another fic where I deviated from my standard ‘just use first names in narration’ formula.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Staring up at the ceiling he clicks his tongue. For real? As if this hasn’t been annoying enough in the first place (which it very much has), he’s got a whole new and very pressing predicament. It’s not like they haven’t already had to deal with the awkward situation of standing there with your back turned while the other takes a leak but at least in those cases, both of them have been awake. He had <em>tried</em> to just go back to sleep and hold out until morning but that had proved impossible with the growing insistence of his bladder and Hyodo’s snores both working to keep him awake. He’s a fucking deep sleeper too which really doesn’t help things.</p><p>“Oi, Hyodo.” He calls out again, louder than the previous times but not really having much faith in it working. He could probably shout the fucking dorms down and the dude would manage to sleep through it. “Wake the hell up.”</p><p>Ugh, this sucks. He probably can’t even hear him over his snores and the longer this goes on, the more insistent his bladder is that it really needs to go. Uncuffed hand searching around on the mattress for anything to throw at the asshole, he only manages to come up with his phone, which he is definitely not throwing at him. Buying a new one’d be no problem but transferring all his game data onto a new device? Yeah no thanks. He’s ranking in a couple of games right now and the hours between breaking his phone and getting a new would definitely ruin NEO’s chance of overtaking Taruchi.</p><p>Rolling over and propping himself up on his hands and knees he makes the climb over the divider between their beds. It’s both not really a fun thing to do in the dark in the first place and has the bonus side effect of putting a lot of unneeded pressure on his bladder as he makes his way over. If he has to sock him in his goddamn face to wake him up he’ll damn well do it. It’s his fault they’re all chained up like this in the first place. Well his fault and that old man’s. Seriously everything about this sucks, all he ever wanted to do was one up Hyodo, and now he’s on the asshole’s bed. Not in that way, gross, but he’s definitely straddling his sleeping form as he looks down upon his stupid face. It’s decently dark in here but not dark enough that he can’t see the dude in detail.</p><p>He doesn’t really want to start a fist fight right now because he knows while he could keep his own in it, he’d definitely end up pissing himself which is the thing he’s trying to avoid here. Gritting his teeth as he tries yet again to push back his body shouting at him that he needs to piss, he shoves Hyodo. Hopefully this will be enough because fuck, something about climbing over that divider just upped the ante a lot and if he can’t get this snoring asshole awake then maybe it won’t take a fist fight for him to piss himself.</p><p>Okay deep breaths, he can do this, think about anything other than the fact he’s seriously at his limit and Hyodo’s still fucking dead to the world. He really doesn’t want Hyodo to see him in this state but it beats the alternative here. Shoving his shoulder harder he hopes for this time to work. For real, he’s getting desperate here. He doesn’t wanna be squirming pretty much right over Hyodo’s own dick but with his body getting to his limit it’s getting real hard to control that.</p><p>“I swear to fuck if you don’t wake your ugly ass up right now…” He trails off the threat, not really knowing where he was going with it in the first place and because finally, Hyodo’s showing some sign of waking. Thank fuck, he’s not gunna be able to hold back much longer and things are getting to the point where even if he can get him awake and both of them down the ladder without the dam busting then he’s probably gunna end up pissing himself on the way to the toilets anyway.</p><p>Both his hands go forwards. One grabbing his jaw and pushing his mouth shut, the other pinching his nose. If this doesn’t work then he doesn’t know what will. Even annoying assholes like Hyodo needa breathe, right?</p><p>A suffocated and panicked sound forms and Hyodo’s eyes snap open. Oh hell yeah, at last. He shoulda just tried that in the first place but the chances of someone sleeping through him shouting their name at them are low to none in the first place. His voice ain’t quiet, Hyodo just sleeps like a fucking log. Relief at his success washes over him a little too strongly and wait, nope, no way. He’s not going to let that happen when he’s at last got Hyodo awake. Come on man, just hold out a little longer, you’ve got this Banri.</p><p>“The hell you want?” Hyodo’s voice is rough with sleep and slurred as he tries to figure out what’s going on. Figures, but Banri doesn’t have time for explanations, they need to go and now.</p><p>“We’re goin’ to the toilets, I’ve gotta piss.” All he can hope for is that Hyodo doesn’t try get back at him for trying to go off and do something different earlier when their situations had been reversed. At least then if Hyodo had let go it wouldn’t have gotten all over Banri, and his bed which will also definitely be a casualty. It’s in Hyodo’s best interests to get his ass out of bed and the two of them on their way to anywhere that won’t result in having to deal with loads of laundry.</p><p>As if his minds on half speed, Hyodo blinks at him a few times. The words aren’t hard to comprehend at all, he shouldn’t be having this issue. Come on, fucking hell dude.</p><p>“You don’t get up now, I’m gunna be pissin’ over you and your bed so c’mon.” Hissing the words out he can hear the sheer desperation in his voice. Oh this is just embarrassing, really, really embarrassing.</p><p>“’lright.” He almost lets relief at his agreement flow through him and catches himself at the last second. No relaxing about anything right now, he needs to keep his body under control 100%. Thankfully he’s pretty good at that and while he can feel himself just on the edge, knowing that he’s going to have to be super, super careful going down the ladder, he’s still in control. “You go down the ladder firs’, don’ want you pissin’ on me if you can’t hold it.”</p><p>Suddenly Hyodo’s face is way too close to his, body jolting as he sits up halfway far too suddenly and Banri can feel his features distort into horror as the shock of the sudden movement throws off all control he’d been managing to keep a hold on. His uncuffed hand goes to Hyodo’s shoulder, gripping it tight as he tries to some how close the flood gates again, the other ends up between his legs. If the heat spreading from his cock and rapidly down his thighs hadn’t been enough of an indicator, feeling the same hot wetness on his hand as he presses it to his cock definitely confirms things. He left things too late. Fuck. He can’t even get a hold on it again because the streams too strong. His body is refusing to give him any chance of regaining his dignity and all he can do is grimace as he looks back at Hyodo, heat rising in his cheeks in shame at what he’s doing.</p><p>What’s worse is it feels <em>good</em>, really fucking good as he accepts that he’s not going to gain control back and that he just has to give in and let go. Finally relaxing and letting the heavy stream soak through his pants and down onto Hyodo’s bed. Ah fuck he’s gunna be so mad at him for that but hey, he won’t turn down a fight. If pissing on his bed is what it takes to goad him into a real proper one on one then that’s a small price to pay. Getting caught up in his thoughts a little too much, a quiet moan of relief slips past his lips and as his eyes travel up from his drenched pants to Hyodo’s face, the expression that greets his isn’t at all what he was expecting to see.</p><p>The room’s starting to stink of piss, there’s a puddle forming under Banri’s knees and no way it hasn’t soaked through to Hyodo right now and the asshole is blushing? With his mouth hung open in a way that’s far less shock and more arousal? His eye brows are still furrowed in that stupid concerned looking manner but that’s the only part of this that Banri can read as him not being into this. And to be honest, if he was getting a hard on from some dude pissing on him he’d be pretty concerned too.</p><p>“What, don’t tell me you’re into this?” He scoffs out, the words not sounding quite as mocking as intended with his mind still caught up on how good it feels to just let go. A this point he could probably taper things off and save things until he gets to the toilets but against better judgement he lets his bladder continue emptying itself. He really shouldn’t have drunk so much before bed.</p><p>“’m not.” Banri almost laughs, there’s no way he’s not turned on by this. His breathing’s getting heavier and Banri bets if he was to reach down through the sodden bedding him, he’d find him undeniably hard.</p><p>Reaching straight for the guy’s dick might be kinda weird but fuck, as a full body shudder runs through Banri at how good he’s feeling just letting go, he can’t let Hyodo just deny this. If they end things here, he loses, if Hyodo’s gotten a boner from being pissed on, then Banri wins. Easy. Reaching up for the edge of his blankets he starts to pull them back, bothering to cut his stream as he moves his knees over them and pushing them all down towards Hyodo’s knees. If he is hard then he wants to see how he reacts if he pisses more directly on his dick, that’s all.</p><p>Panic takes over Hyodo’s features before Banri looks down between them and he immediately sees why. Nothing can hide how hard he is, especially not as Banri relaxes his bladder once more and with his pants no longer doing anything to soak up the stream of piss, it pours directly over Hyodo’s own cock. As the fabric starts to cling more, Banri finds himself sucking in a breath that’s far too shaky, Hyodo is huge. Fuck, he doesn’t wanna be turned on remotely by that fact but the acknowledgement definitely flips some switch in him. It’s not ‘cuz he’s into Hyodo though not at all. A guy can recognise that another dude has an impressive cock and just leave it at that. Which is definitely what he’s doing here.</p><p>“That…” Hyodo swallows audibly and even if he tries to bite it back, Banri can hear the small groan he gives as he lowers himself closer over him so that none of his now waning stream misses target. There’s something probably a little bit fucked up about pissing directly over your rival’s boner because you know he’s into it but he’s not going to think about that. “’t was jus’ like that anyway.”</p><p>“What, you were havin’ some kinda wet dream while I was calling out your name to try wake you up?” Banri scoffs. Bladder finally running itself dry there’s a temptation to just sit directly down on Hyodo’s cock and make sure the soaked fabric of his own pants seeps through his as well. “Not really makin’ your case any better there dude.”</p><p>Plus it’s not going down and if their situations were reversed, Banri would definitely be completely soft by now. Probably… anyway, point is if Hyodo wasn’t into this he would be soft and he ain’t so he’s definitely into some freaky stuff. Well then there’s nothing to lose by just giving into temptation then. Really can’t deny things when you’ve got someone sitting directly on your cock. Though it’s also really hard to deny things when your ass is directly on top of someone’s cock and the thoughts of just how large it is and how it’s kinda hot to feel it pressed against you like this keep on trying to sneak into your brain. Whatever, at least he’s still soft.</p><p>“Couldn’ hear you.” Hyodo mutters, voice catching as Banri rolls his hips. “Oi.”</p><p>“Don’t want that?” Raising an eyebrow he looks back at Hyodo. This is one thing he will stop if Hyodo tells him to but from the way he swallows awkwardly in response to the question, he has a feeling he’s not going to tell him to stop.</p><p>There’s a conflicted expression on Hyodo’s face as Banri holds position waiting for an answer. Through just the layers of wet fabric he can tell there’s been no waning in Hyodo’s boner but he’s not about to just keep grinding on it without the dude saying he wants it. Which puts them in an awkward situation, especially since despite the tense atmosphere, feeling Hyodo’s cock so hard underneath his ass is definitely starting to get things heating up inside him. Which there’s not too much of a problem with if Hyodo does want him grinding on his dick but if he doesn’t and Banri’s just turned down while he’s starting to get hard himself then that’s gunna suck big time.</p><p>Slowly hands make it to his hips, shaking slightly as though he’s nervous and pull Banri tight against himself as he rocks up against his ass. It feels like almost as much of a relief as letting go and pissing himself had to have Hyodo take action to keep things going. He doesn’t really like that he was worried Hyodo wouldn’t want to get off with him but rather than dwell on that, he’s gunna do his best to make sure Hyodo cums hard; just to prove that even by just rolling his hips against him, he’s capable of it.</p><p>A low grunt leaves Hyodo’s lips as he rocks up into Banri’s ass again and holy fuck, the spike of arousal he feels in response to that is strong. Way too strong to deny. If he’s really that vocal while getting off with that low voice of his, Banri doesn’t stand a chance of not getting hard himself. What the fuck? He doesn’t want to say Hyodo’s sexy, ‘cause he ain’t, but between the sounds that are starting to leave his lips and his unfairly large cock rutting against his ass, there’s something there that’s getting Banri riled up. It’s definitely just those two things though. He’s not into Hyodo at all, even if the idea of having his dick inside him rather than just thrusting up against him is getting increasingly more appealing as an idea.</p><p>Feeling himself start to get hard, he doesn’t bother to try and deny it. Deny it and he’s just gunna get Hyodo being the one to point it out, so he’d rather admit it and feel like he’s in control here than try to deny it. It’s hard with their hands cuffed together to lean forward and not just land on top of Hyodo but catching himself with his other hand he manages. Their faces might be uncomfortably close here but at least Banri’s not gunna be neglecting his steadily hardening cock. As he rocks his hips into Hyodo, feeling their dicks slide against each other with only fabric as a barrier between them, he can feel Hyodo’s twitch as he moans. Fuck, change of plans.</p><p>Pushing himself up right again he has to fight against Hyodo’s hands trying to keep him pressed against his cock to lift himself upwards before he hooks his fingers under Hyodo’s waistband. Thankfully as soon as he realises what he’s doing he lets go and raises his hips to help. Thankfully he catches on enough that as Banri manages to peel the wet fabric from his skin enough to reveal his cock, Hyodo returns the favour and frees his as well.</p><p>There’s something a lot more intimate about peeling away the layers of clothing. Seeing Hyodo’s hard cock completely bare of anything has a shakily breath leaving him far too loudly as he reaches out to close his hand around it. He’s not going to hesitate and pretend like he’s nervous about touching a dick, cause he isn’t. It’s just ‘cause it’s Hyodo.</p><p>A moan leaves his lips, low and ragged as Banri’s hand starts to move and he swears he feels his breath leave him entirely as Hyodo’s own hand, a little uncertain, closes around his own. Hyodo’s probably never done this before, which is a source of pride for Banri. Sure he’s only jerked another dude off once but it gives him an advantage here that definitely counts. Closing his eyes he lets his head fall back as Hyodo works up a rhythm to mimic his own.</p><p>He feels so hot and heavy in his hand, the size and weight of his cock is so perfect and being able to feel even the slightest twitches as his hand pumps its still piss slick length almost does as much for Banri as Hyodo’s hand working his own cock does. Living with this guy sucks and he’s definitely not gunna just mention to him that yeah, sure he’d like his cock in him, but fuck if he isn’t starting to crave that. As a moan spills from his lips and his hips rock back into Hyodo’s hand he has to remind himself that his being so into that idea is just cause his cock is great, not cause he likes this asshole at all.</p><p>Sounds leave Hyodo more frequently, each one as low and honest as the last and each one going directly to Banri’s dick. From the way Hyodo’s reacting he feels like he’s not lasting much longer. His sounds are getting louder and his hand is fucking up it’s rhythm on Banri’s cock. If he looks down at his face he’s sure to see that reflected in his expression but, does he really want to look at Hyodo’s face right now? It’s all good enjoying how his dick feels in his hand and getting off to the sounds he makes but another entirely to look at his face. He’s not scared of that, it’s just he might go soft and when he’s starting to feel pleasure building steadily like it is, he doesn’t wanna just cut that off ‘cause he took a look at Hyodo’s stupid face.</p><p>A raw moan tears from Hyodo’s lips and as Banri feels heat burst through him in response to the sound, he finds his eyes flicking down to his face by instinct. He doesn’t know if he should hate or be relieved that it doesn’t turn him off. Seeing Hyodo’s face contorted in pleasure, the flush on his cheeks and the way his lips hang open so moans can spill from them freely only heightens things. Panting heavily himself, Banri speeds up the movements of his hand. There’s an urge in him now to see just how that expression will change as he cums and he’s definitely going to get his way in seeing it. Hyodo has got to be so close now. Fucking himself into Hyodo’s hand faster he seeks out his own orgasm at the same time. Sure he’s going to cum fast but he doesn’t wanna chance Hyodo finishing and then leaving him high and dry ‘cause he’s gotten off.</p><p>It only takes a couple more pumps of his hand until he feels Hyodo’s cock pulse and his hand pauses movement on Banri’s own. The sound that leaves him rumbles through Banri’s body as he cums and Banri can’t tear his eyes away from the expression of pure pleasure on his face. He might rag on Hyodo’s looks but fuck if seeing him like this isn’t doing it for him right now. Giving two more slow pumps to his cock he savours the remaining sounds and expressions that leave him. He knows he’s only thinking like this because he’s so close to orgasm himself, that has to be the reason.</p><p>Speaking of that, with Hyodo’s hand unmoving on his cock he pulls it off and replaces it with his own. While the piss that had coated it has mostly dried now, the splashes of Hyodo’s cum that had gotten caught in his hand as he released help to lubricate things easily and being so familiar with himself, it takes no time at all to make up for what he’d lost as Hyodo had stopped working his dick. Maybe watching Hyodo’s pleasure drunk features is speeding things up, maybe the fact he knows it’s his cum on his hand that’s helping him move so easily on his dick that’s helping too. Maybe he’s just kinda into Hyodo. Who gives a fuck, he’s close to climax and he’s gunna make sure that when he cums his release joins Hyodo’s in messing up his t-shirt.</p><p>Biting his lips he hears a low groan leave himself as things start to get seriously close to the edge. Just a little bit further and he’ll be joining Hyodo in feeling the high of his orgasm. Picking up the speed of his hand he doesn’t hold back at all. He’s started to get good at jerking himself off fast since he moved here and has had to navigate doing so with so many other dudes living in the same dorms. He knows this won’t take long, just a few more pumps of his hand…</p><p>His eyes snap shut as he feels his climax hit. Entire body stilling the moan that leaves him almost doesn’t sound like his own as his head tilts back and pleasure wracks his body. Compared to the lacklustre orgasms he’s been rubbing out quickly when Hyodo’s out, it’s intense, thoroughly so and as he continues to milk every last bit of his release out of him, he finds himself gasping for air; panting heavily as the intensity takes its full toll on his body.</p><p>“Looks like you’re into ‘t too.” Hyodo mutters as Banri starts to come down from his high enough to take in the mess they’ve made.</p><p>Fuck. Hyodo’s shirt covered in cum and with the amount of piss soaking not just them but all of Hyodo’s bedding as well, the reality of what they’ve now got to deal with sinks in. At least, as embarrassing as it is, the piss on Hyodo’s bedding is able to be explained given the handcuff situation (and he can also blame it on him since it’s not his own bed that got soaked) but the cum stained shirt is another matter entirely.</p><p>“Jus’ hard not to get a boner when you’ve got one pressed against your ass.” He grumbles back, pulling up his pants and immediately regretting it as he cool, wet fabric clings instantly to his softening cock. “Oi, don’ make a face like that you bastard.”</p><p>Seriously, what did he even think he saw in Hyodo in those last few minutes. The guy is an asshole and he’s definitely not into him at all. Okay so maybe that’s a bit of a lie but rather than examine that, they’ve gotta figure out what the fuck to do with the mess they’ve made and that’s gunna take up enough time and effort that hopefully by the time it’s sorted out, he’d forgotten all about those traitorous thoughts he’d been having about his roommate.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cut it a little close to the deadline with this one cause I took a day off writing but we still made it. As expected of me though, I chose to write piss for this prompt but I couldn’t help having cum get a little bit of a feature too. </p><p> My next fic is also these two but in a very, very different from canon AU, it doesn’t exactly fit any prompts but I wanted to post it as part of the week regardless.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>